Because
by A Warped View Of Reality
Summary: D'Jok is heartbroken. The eyes trace his every move, knowing more about love than he does. MeixD'Jok or Mirco-IcexD'Jok, first chapter's Mei, second is Mirco-Ice
1. Mei

"No." One word. One word to shatter him.

"What?"

"I said no, D'Jok." He stares.

"Why?"

"Because." She turns to leave.

"That's not an answer, Tia." He grabs her wrist, stopping her. Tia stays silent. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." He lets her go then, steps back, head drops.

"Oh." Tia leaves, one look over her shoulder at him, then goes. A pair of eyes watch from the shadows, the owner's heart breaking. They love his smile.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"No, he's been like that for ages." Whispered conversations reach him as he sits with his head in his hands.

"D'Jok? Buddy?" Micro-Ice sits next to him. "Is it Tia?"

"No."

"I know it is. You know it is, so talk to me." He looks up, sees _her_ talking to Rocket. Laughing. Pain.

The eyes trace his face, taking in the contours and lines. Their heart breaks. They love his face.

* * *

"This isn't supposed to sound harsh, though it will, but get over her!"

"Gee, thanks." He says sarcastically to his best friend. "I loved her."

"Love is for idiots." Mirco-Ice dismisses.

"No it's not. Love is something that only comes along once in a lifetime, you should cherish it." They look up to see Mei.

"You don't know anything about love then." He spits harshly before striding out. 

The eyes watch him as he leaves, their heart breaking. They love his voice.

* * *

"Go away."

"No." Where had he heard that before?

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"I know."

"Why won't you go."

"Because I love you." He stares at her, the expression in his eyes mirroring the one in hers.

"When?"

"It feels like forever." He crosses to her. She flinches back slightly. He slowly, gently pulls her into his arms.

"I know how that feels."

"You love her."

"Yes." Hurt flickers in her eyes.

"You don't love me?"

"I love you more than her, I always have, it's just taken me forever to realise it." She tilts her head to one side.

"Good." She reaches up to kiss him.

"Why do you love me?" He asks eventually.

"Because."

The light blue eyes belonging to Mei smile. Most of all, she loves him for being him.

_A/N: Short but sweet, I hope! I just felt that, with the lack of Galactik Football fics on here, I really should do one!_

_Becki_

_x_


	2. MicroIce

_A/N: Same story, different ending. As mentioned in reviews but it's slighting...weird. I think it's shit, personally but hey. It's your brain you're polluting :)_

"No." One word. One word to shatter him.

"What?"

"I said no, D'Jok." He stares.

"Why?"

"Because." She turns to leave.

"That's not an answer, Tia." He grabs her wrist, stopping her. Tia stays silent. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." He lets her go then, steps back, head drops.

"Oh." Tia leaves, one look over her shoulder at him, then goes. A pair of eyes watch from the shadows, the owner's heart breaking. They love his smile.

* * *

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, do you?"

"No, he's been like that for ages." Whispered conversations reach him as he sits with his head in his hands.

"D'Jok? Buddy?" Micro-Ice sits next to him. "Is it Tia?"

"No."

"I know it is. You know it is, so talk to me." He looks up, sees _her_ talking to Rocket. Laughing. Pain.

The eyes trace his face, taking in the contours and lines. Their heart breaks. They love his face.

* * *

"This isn't supposed to sound harsh, though it will, but get over her!"

"Gee, thanks." He says sarcastically to his best friend. "I loved her."

"Love is for idiots." Mirco-Ice dismisses.

"No it's not. Love is something that only comes along once in a lifetime, you should cherish it." They look up to see Mei.

"You don't know anything about love then." He spits harshly before striding out.

The eyes watch him as he leaves, their heart breaking. Maybe Mei had a point? No. Love sucks.

* * *

"Go away."

"No." Where had he heard that before?

"Why?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"I know."

"Why won't you go?"

"Because I want you." He stares at him, the expression in his eyes mirroring the one in his.

"Wh...what?"

He raises his chin a bit, defiant. "I want you." Don't mention love.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"For how long?"

"What is this? An interrogation?" A feeble laugh, "Uh...for a while I guess."

D'Jok crosses to him. He flinches back slightly. D'Jok looks down, face blank.

"I know how that feels."

"You love her."

"Yes." Hurt flickers in his eyes.

"You don't like me in that way then?"

"I..."

D'Jok bends down, kisses him slowly but pulls back quickly.

"I think so." A whisper.

"Good." Another kiss, longer. "I love you." Oh crap. Not meant _that_ to come out. But, to his surprise, D'Jok just smiles slightly.

"Why?" D'Jok asks, tilting his head.

"Because."

The light blue eyes belonging to Mirco-Ice light up. Most of all, he loves him for being him.

_A/N: Not too sure about this...seemed like a good idea when I started and people requested it so I wrote...but still - should I delete this and banish it to the dark shadows of crappy stories where it belongs?_

_Becki_

_x_


End file.
